Viony
by s.t.s.t
Summary: A collection of short stories about our fav Incredibles couple, Violet and Tony!


Hey! This is story one of Viony, It's L-O-V-E! Single again will be story 3! Hope you like it! Sorry if the little voice/normal thoughts' conversations are confusing! Meet the Parrs, my other story, will be out ASAP! The first part (of this story) is Vi's thoughts, feelings, battles in her head...you know. The second is Tony's thoughts feelings etc...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vi or Tony, or any of the characters from the movie. I just own my storyline, and any extra characters I made up. Okay?

Story one: It's L-O-V-E!

Western View Junior High. Violet Parr read the sign about five times. _Well, here goes nothing,_ she thought. Slowly, with her head down the whole time, she walked up the steps. WHAM! Violet fell to the ground. She had ran into someone. _Watch where you're going people! Just my luck! My first day and all, and I-whoa!_

In front of her was the cutest boy she had ever seen. _It's the cutest boy you've ever seen, Vi!_ said the little voice at the back of her head. _Oh, shut up!_ said her normal thought back. _Well, it is,_ said the little voice. The boy just stared at her with his intent blue eyes.

"Sorry about that! It-it was entire-entirely my-my f-fault." He said. _He's apologizing? Since when do people apologize to ME?_

"No, it was-was totally my fault!" _What da heck are you apologizing, VI!_ she thought to herself_. Cause it WAS my fault,_ the little voice said. _Irregardless!_ said the normal thought. Suddenly, very unexpectadly, he held out his hand to help her up.

"No, its okay, I've got it." and she pulled herself up by herself. _That's my girl Vi! _She started to walk away.

"WAIT! Wh-what's your n-name?" he asked.

"Valet-I mean, Violet. Violet Parr." _Why the heck did you stutter Vi? He's probably just one of those jerks who look cute on the outside but are actually really ugly on the inside!_

"Cool. I'm-I'm Tony. T-Tony Rydinger." He walked away.

Violet trudged off to her first class, having a little battle in her head. _What a jerk! Just ignore him Vi!_ said the 'normal thought'. _It's love, I tell you Vi!_ , said the little voice, _It's L-O-V-E!_

----------------------------------------------------

"I'm just gonna get a drink of water, okay?" Tony said to his pals.

"Okay Tony. Good luck!"

"Ya, hope you don't get attacked by a mongohord of girls while you're at it!" He left with his friends laughing behind him. He was getting really, really, REALLY sick of those jokes. The first time was okay, but the second time? Third time? Fourth time? Hundredth time? Seriously.

He'd lied. He wasn't going to get a drink of water. He was just going to get a drink of water before class; to get away from the madness of the hallways. He kept his head down the whole time, hoping not to be recongnized. Sometimes he wished he could be invisible. So no one could see him, so no one would notice hi-WHAM! He'd ran into someone! _So much for not being noticed_, he thought. He looked up. In front of him was the kind of girl he'd always wanted. Someone who was decent looking. Someone who wasn't like those popular snobs in his class. Someone like...her. She was more than decent looking. She was pretty! Except...a simpler kind of pretty. Not a fancy pretty, but a simple pretty. _You're making no sense again Tony. _

"Sorry about that! It-it was entire-entirely my-my f-fault." he said_. Why the heck are you stuttering Tony? You're practically a girl magnet!_ he thought. _Ya,_ said the little voice in his head, _but this girl is DIFFERENT_. _Girls like her might not like boys like ME._

"No, it was-was totally my fault!" she answered. Her voice was so...mysterious. _Forget it Tony, you'll never get her, she probably just thinks you're a stupid jerk who looks good on the outside!_

Suddenly, he didn't know what made him do it, but he reached out his had to help her up.

"No, its okay, I've got it." she said. _Does that mean she doesn't like me?_ She started walking away.

"WAIT! Wh-what's your n-name?" _Nice going Tony! Now can we PLEASE get going now?_

"Valet-I mean, Violet. Violet Parr."

"Cool. I'm-I'm Tony. T-Tony Rydinger_." I'm telling you Tony, don't even TRY. NO Tony, its (the other voice) wrong, this is so right, go for it! It's love I tell you, L-O-V-E!_

_

* * *

_

I told you it was kinda weird and crappy. But I promise-ok, maybe I can't guarentee-that the next stories will be better! PS Single Again will be an edited version! R&R!


End file.
